In well systems, a common problem is the maintaining of a prime on the pump to insure the start up of the pump system and to prevent the pump from running dry. It has been common to utilize some type of pressure device to attempt to assist in maintaining such head for prime.
In jet pump systems for deep wells, a jet assembly comprising two pipes is placed in the well and is associated with the pump, one pipe comprising the pump inlet and the other taking a portion of the pump outlet and recirculating it through the jet assembly. In such systems it is common to utilize a manual, semi-automatic pressure operated control valve to maintain the pressure of the return water to the pump to compensate for varying well depths. Such devices are not only difficult to adjust but are a source of malfunction due to encrustation of the working parts. As a result replacement and repair of such parts is very often necessary.
Another problem with well systems is that associated in the encrustation of pressure gauges and pressure switches associated with the system. For example, a pressure gauge associated with a pump or tank may initially have air entrapped therein but, in time, the air becomes absorbed in the water and the water contacts the parts thereof. The resulting encrustation not only causes damage but also erratic behavior.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a system wherein pump prime is insured, wherein the use of a manual, semi-automatic or automatic pressure operated control valve is obviated, and wherein these functions are achieved at minimum cost and with a flow control tank device that requires minimum maintenance.
Further objects are to provide improved water or other pressurized liquid distribution systems wherein one or more of the foregoing objects and advantages are achieved utilizing the flow control tank of the invention in various system configurations, such as in a low-yield well system to protect the pump by matching the yield of the well to the capacity of the pump, in a plural output delivery system to insure priority of supply to one output relative to another, in a municipally supplied water system or the like having plural branch outputs at differing elevations to prevent water source contamination in the event of abnormally low primary source pressure fluctuations, and in a pressurized liquid distribution system wherein one pump is connected to supply a plurality of outputs adapted to be individually connected to the pump supply to thereby furnish liquid to one or more of the outputs at a constant pressure.
Other objects, as well as features and advantages of the invention, will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, as well as from the claims appended hereto.